rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Портал:Черновики/Blind Guardian
Информация Состав группы Бывшие участники О группе "Blind Guardian"'''Blind Guardian (англ. Слепой страж или Слепой поводырь) - немецкая метал-группа, образованная в 1984 году в городе Крефельд. Тексты группы, написанные вокалистом Ханси Кюршем, основаны на сюжетах из фантастических произведений: книг Джона Толкина, Майкла Муркока, Стивена Кинга, а также легендах и мифах разных народов. Альбом 1998 года «Nightfall in Middle-Earth» целиком основан на «Сильмариллионе» Толкина. Blind Guardian относительно уникальны в том смысле, что в период с 1987 по 2005 годы состав группы не менялся: в него входили Ханси Кюрш (вокалист и, до 1998 г., бас-гитарист), гитаристы Андре Ольбрих и Маркус Зипен и барабанщик Томен Штаух. В 2005 году Штаух покинул группу; его заменил Фредерик Эмке. '''1980-е Группа, изначально называвшаяся Lucifer’s Heritage (что переводится как «Наследие Люцифера»), была образована в 1984 году гитаристом Андре Ольбрихом и бас-гитаристом Ханси Кюршем. Первое время состав группы несколько раз менялся: Маркус Дорк (гитара) и Томен Штаух (ударные) уступили места, соответственно, Кристофу Тийсену и Хансу-Петеру Фраю, но оба эти музыканта покинули группу в течение года. Состав устоялся лишь в 1987 году, когда в Lucifer’s Heritage влились остатки группы Reedemer — Маркус Зипен и снова Томен Штаух. После нескольких попыток найти вокалиста (один концерт группа отыграла с неким Томасом Келльнерсом, и осталась недовольна), эта обязанность закрепилась за поющим басистом Ханси. На деньги бабушки Андре группа записала две демо-записи: «Symphonies of Doom» и «Battalions of Fear», — благодаря которым (особенно последней) им удалось заключить контракт с лейблом No Remorse Records. Продюсером и звукорежиссёром группы стал Калле Трапп. Чтобы избежать ассоциаций с сатанизмом, музыканты решили изменить название группы. «В течение нескольких дней мы назывались Battery — по одной из песен Metallica, но наши друзья убедили нас, что это не самая лучшая идея. Другим вариантом было название Raging Waters, в честь известной песни «Testament», — вспоминает Ханси. В итоге было принято предложение Кюрша назваться Blind Guardian по собственной песне «Guardian of the Blind», под которым она известна и сейчас. Буквальный перевод названия — оксюморон «Слепой страж», но по словам музыкантов, они трактуют название скорее как «Слепой поводырь». «В моём воображении, "слепой поводырь" — это человек, на котором лежит ответственность за других людей, ведущий за собой. Который превосходит других, несмотря на своё физическое увечье», — говорит Ханси. Первый альбом группы, «Battalions of Fear» (1988), состоял наполовину из песен с одноимённого демо и продемонстрировал ощутимое влияние ранних работ Helloween в стиле спид-метал. Туда также вошли гитарные вариации Андре на классические симфонии Антонина Дворжака. Годом позже был выпущен «Follow the Blind» (1989), более тяжёлый и, по словам музыкантов, с уклоном в трэш-метал. В записи альбома принял участие лидер Helloween Кай Хансен в качестве третьего гитариста и бэк-вокалиста. Blind Guardian начали набирать популярность в Германии. 1990-е Широкую известность Blind Guardian принёс их третий альбом «Tales from the Twilight World» (1990), ознаменовавший смещение в сторону пауэр-метала и начало выработки собственного звучания Blind Guardian, для которого характерно использование хоровых партий и общее достаточно «эпическое» настроение. На этом альбоме также участвовал Кай Хансен, уже ушедший из Helloween в собственный проект Gamma Ray. Вскоре после выхода «Tales…» группа подписала контракт с крупным лейблом Virgin Records, на котором в 1992 году вышел четвёртый альбом «Somewhere Far Beyond» тиражом 130 тысяч экземпляров. Благодаря «Tales…» и «Somewhere…» Blind Guardian стали весьма популярны в Японии, где был записан их первый концертный альбом «Tokyo Tales» (1993). Новым продюсером Blind Guardian стал Флемминг Расмуссен, ранее работавший с Metallica на альбомах Master of Puppets и And Justice for All. В сотрудничестве с ним в 1995 году группа выпустила свой пятый студийный альбом, озаглавленный «Imaginations from the Other Side». Выпущенный в 1996 году сборник «The Forgotten Tales» содержал акустические и оркестровые версии нескольких композиций Blind Guardian, а также каверы некоторых песен других исполнителей. Продюсерам Virgin так понравилась кавер-версия песни «Mr. Sandman», что они настояли на выпуске её отдельным синглом. На эту песню был снят шуточный клип, первое постановочное видео в истории группы. Музыканты предстают в облике злых клоунов, пугающих мальчика, который не хочет ложиться спать. Ещё два клипа были сняты на песни с «Imaginations…» — «Bright Eyes» и «Born in a Mourning Hall» (концертный). Ещё одно видео, снятое группой в этот период — короткометражная комедия «Drei Schüsse im Leberknödel», пародия на фэнтези, где участники группы преодолевают испытания в заколдованном замке. В 1998 году вышел концептуальный альбом «Nightfall in Middle-Earth», основанный на книге Джона Толкиена «Сильмариллион». На этом альбоме Blind Guardian использовали «хоровой» бэк-вокал в духе Queen, ряд элементов фолк-рока. Альбом считается одним из самых успешных за всю историю группы, и первым, изданным в США. Песня «Mirror Mirror» была выпущена отдельным синглом. При записи этого альбома Ханси Кюрш сложил с себя обязанности бас-гитариста и полностью сосредоточился на пении. Партии бас-гитары на этом и последующих альбомах Blind Guardian исполнял Оливер Хольцварт (брат ударника Rhapsody of Fire Алекса), который также исполняет песни с группой вживую с 1998 года. Однако он не числится в «официальном» составе группы на её сайте. Скопировано с Dark-World.ru. Причиной тому, по словам музыкантов, было желание сохранить возможность для Ханси вернуться к игре на бас-гитаре. В этот период Кюрш перенёс тяжёлую болезнь, которая едва не стоила ему слуха, и всерьёз рассматривался вариант, что он вынужден будет бросить пение и остаться только бас-гитаристом. По словам Маркуса, «пятый гвардеец» Оливер вполне удовлетворён своим полуофициальным статусом. 2000-е К началу XXI века Blind Guardian постепенно поменяли и звучание, и менеджмент. Расставшись с Расмуссеном, музыканты прибегли к услугам Чарли Бауэрфильда. Седьмой альбом группы вышел в 2002 году и был назван «A Night at the Opera», в честь одноимённого альбома Queen. По словам Маркуса, «Queen больше всех повлияли на нас, так что это своего рода дань уважения». На новом альбоме Blind Guardian полностью отошли от своих спид-метал-корней в пользу пауэр-метала с элементами прогрессив-метал. Альбом не был концептуальным, но на нём прослеживалась общая тематика многих песен: взаимоотношения человека с высшими силами. За выходом альбома последовало мировое турне Blind Guardian, увенчавшееся аншлаговым финальным концертом в Дюссельдорфе, на который пришло порядка шести тысяч зрителей — рекорд для группы на тот момент. В ходе этого тура был записан второй концертный альбом группы — «Live» (2003), а также сингл с концертными версиями хита группы «The Bard's Song» в исполнении публики разных городов и стран. В том же году в Кобурге Blind Guardian провели двухдневный фестиваль имени себя, на котором был записан концертный DVD «Imaginations Through the Looking Glass», выпущенный годом позже. Уйдя с Virgin в 2004 году, Blind Guardian заключили контракт с Nuclear Blast Records, который начал активно продвигать группу. С этого времени музыканты перестали сотрудничать с постоянным художником Андреасом Маршалом, и начали приглашать художников на один альбом. Среди работавших над обложками был российский художник Лео Хао, известный по обложкам группы Ария. В апреле 2005 года из-за музыкальных разногласий группу покинул Томен Штаух, который почти 20 лет был барабанщиком Blind Guardian. Томену не нравился материал двух последних альбомов, не нравилась техника перепродюсирования, он предпочитал традиционный спид-метал, который начал продвигать в своём новом проекте Savage Circus. На его место рассматривались кандидатуры Алекса Хольцварта (Rhapsody) и Ули Куша (Helloween), но в итоге место за ударной установкой Blind Guardian занял молодой Фредерик Эмке. С его участием группа выпустила свой восьмой альбом «A Twist in the Myth», чей международный релиз состоялся 1 сентября 2006 года. Тур в поддержку альбома завершился в Крефельде в ноябре 2007 г. совместным выступлением с Leaves' Eyes. Две песни с альбома были выпущены синглами: «Fly» и «Another Stranger Me». На последнюю режиссёром Иваном Количем был снят видеоклип, стилизованный под нуар, в нём детектив охотится за маньяком-убийцей, который оказывается его «вторым я». С 2000 года Ханси Кюрш участвует в проекте Demons & Wizards, совместно с гитаристом группы Iced Earth Джоном Шаффером. Совместно Ханси и Джон выпустили альбомы «Demons & Wizards» (2000) и «Touched by the Crimson King» (2005) в жанре пауэр-метал. Blind Guardian вели переговоры с Питером Джексоном о возможности участия в саундтреке к кинотрилогии «Властелин Колец», однако не достигли соглашения. По словам Ханси, вся музыка, написанная им к «Властелину Колец» (в стиле симфонической и фолк-музыки) будет впоследствии выпущена отдельным альбомом. Виктор Смольский и белорусский симфонический оркестр примут участие в этом проекте. В 2008 году группа записала главную тему к компьютерной ролевой игре «Sacred 2: Fallen Angel» (2008). В «Sacred 2» был встроен секретный видеоклип с участием компьютерных моделей группы в фэнтези-антураже. Существует две версии этого видео: полная доступна только в игре, сокращённая (без второго куплета и с врезками из других мест игры) свободно распространялась по Интернету в качестве рекламы. Также песни Blind Guardian использовались в фильме «In the Name of the King: a Dungeon Siege Tale». Осенью 2009 года группа начала запись нового альбома «At the Edge of Time», который вышел летом 2010 года. На нём группа вернулась к фантастике. Выход альбома предварял сингл «A Voice in the Dark», на эту песню был также снят видеоклип. Помимо нового полноформатного альбома, этим же летом группа выпускает сборник живых записей под названием "The Sacred Worlds and Songs Divine Tour 2010". Все треки были записаны во время выступления на фестивале Wacken Open Air 3 августа в 2007 году. Диск доступен лишь с номером немецкого журнала Metal Hammer за август 2010 года. В 2011 году Blind Guardian начали благотворительную акцию для того, чтобы все собранные деньги пожертвовать в помощь пострадавшим от цунами, который произошел 11 марта в Японии. Для этого музыканты связались со своим бывшим лэйблом EMI Music: начался аукцион по продаже эксклюзивных студийных записей, сделанных в Twilight Hall Studio. Пожертвование составило £1,171.00 и 100% от продаж пошло в фонд. Дискография (всего 27 альбомов)